A centralized animal facility will be renovated to provide modern safe facilities for work with agents that could constitute serious biohazards. A centralized program of veterinary supervision, adequate housing, caging, working staff, and ancillary services will provide uniform superior animal care for all investigators in the medical school complex. The objectives will be: 1. Provide space for work in animals with hazardous and potentially dangerous agents; 2. Establish centralization of the animal care program; 3. Provide adequate numbers of legal and optimum sized cages throughout the medical school complex; 4. Upgrade the quality of animal care within the centralized animal facility by providing for quality supervision by highly trained supervisors.